better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Generator
The Rainbow Generator is a magical device in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip. Created by Mayor Sunny Skies’s grandfather, it allows to make rainbow auroras in the sky. During the Pyro Vipers conflict, Zane accidentally destroyed the Rainbow Generator, causing the Sixteen Realms to be colorless, with the exception of the Micro Realms and the Never-Realm. In order to restore the colours of the rainbow, the Ninja and the Mane Five gather three clues to fix the generator, finding the aurora, find the seven keys based on the seven colors of the rainbow, and restore the heart of the Rainbow. Depictions in the Series Rainbow Roadtrip At one point, Hope Hollow was full of color, and the residents were all very friendly toward each other. To celebrate the town, Sunny's grandfather established the Rainbow Festival and invented a device called the Rainbow Generator to create an aurora of colors across the sky. However, when it passed to him as his grandson, the townsponies slowly drifted apart. His solution was to create the bigger authors by modifying it, until the magic in the Generator overloaded, causing the town's color to disappear. The End of the Rainbow The generator was first seen during the song, about how Hope Hollow celebrated the Rainbow Festival, until it blew up due to the overload of its magic. How to Grow a Flower It is mentioned again by Mayor Sunny Skies and later by Clarity when overloading the generator cause the giant sprouts to wither and die. The Explorer's Club Petunia Petals show some pictures of how Hope Hollow lost its color. Later, she and Sunny wondered what to do with the Rainbow Generator. Razzle Dazzle Twilight Sparkle, Lloyd and Zane gather clues on what cause the town to lose color. Lloyd said that if the part of the generator is destroyed, the whole town lost its color. However, when the Rainbow Generator was completely destroyed, it will lose all the colors of the entire Sixteen Realms. In order for the generator to not get broken, Twilight Sparkle advice her friends to stay away the device from the enemies, as the Dazzlings, Daybreaker and Aspheera are heading to Hope Hollow to destroy them. When the Ninja and the Mane Six failed to stop the Dazzlings, they eventually got the Generator, but it was snatched by Zane. The Dazzlings managed to stop Zane, but he accidentally destroyed it, causing Ninjago, Equestria and the other Sixteen Realms to be colorless. Seeing that Zane destroyed the Generator, the Dazzlings and Aspheera capture him, but instead taking Fluttershy and banished to the Never-Realm. The Winter Farewell Without the Rainbow Generator, all the color had been lost. However, this may be not true for Zane, as negative emotions can cause the colors to disappear. However, not all inhabitants are turned to gray, as the Ninja and the Mane Six have Forbidden Spinjitzu powers to deflect dull colors, and also restores colors from the inside. Lloyd comforts Zane, as he is blaming for destroying the Rainbow Generator. Later, Twilight Sparkle keeps the Rainbow Generator in her bag, so that she will find three clues to fix it, while in the Never-Realm. The Northern Light of Friendship Amethyst Dream suggest the Ninja and the Mane Five to find the Aurora of Desire, and also find seven keys to fix the Rainbow Generator. The Never-Ending Snowflakes Upon searching for the aurora, Twilight Sparkle found the Mayor and Petunia Petals on the map, regarding that the Aurora of Desire is nearer to the Castle of Ice. The Rainbow Generator has been safely kept in her bedroom. If We Had Rainbow Wings The Ninja bring the five gifts they received as a result of these adventures. However, two of the keys are still needed to find, meaning that Zane and the mysterious seventh person are the only two who never find the key yet. When Akita, Zane and Snowblossom went to the secret room when Sunny Skies are working for the speech, he notices several color photos on the walls from before Hope Hollow lost its color. Then, Lloyd saw the photos before losing its color, as Zane tells him that they are all in color. When Petunia Petals enters the room, Sunny becomes flustered and quickly leaves to continue working on his speech. Petunia shows Twilight, Lloyd, Akita, Snowblossom and Zane photos of the last Rainbow Festival, showing the town losing its color when the Rainbow Generator is activated. Despite Sunny blaming himself for the event, Petunia is certain that it was an accident, as it was Zane who destroy the Rainbow Generator. Petunia also shows Lloyd the remains of the Rainbow Generator, with five keys to restore the color. One Small Caring Zane finally found the sixth key, which is revealed to be a yellow swallowtail. Later, Snowblossom reveals that Akita is the "seventh person" to activate the Rainbow Generator. Gearing Up! The Rainbow Generator is seen during Lloyd's solo. Before Boreal capture Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom, Akita remembers that the violet bracelet that her brother, Kataru, gave it to her is the final object to activate the Rainbow Generator. Appearances